


Bonding

by SweetSass228



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 09:14:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9432209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetSass228/pseuds/SweetSass228
Summary: Sam is looking for ways to grow closer to Sunny and his latest idea makes Raiden... uneasy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This came from a headcanon my friend and I came up with together where Sam survives during the events of MGR, Raiden ditches Rose (cuz I mean their story isn't the greatest to begin with, y'know what I mean?) and gets together with Sam. We also wanted Sam to bond with Sunny but Sunny is still wary of Sam because she's a pretty smart cookie and she knows what he's capable of. This is pretty short cuz I hit a few writing blocks but I'm overall happy with how it came out. 
> 
> Let me know if you enjoy!

"Jack."

"No."

"Jaaack."

" _No_."

"Jackie-boy."

"Stop it."

"Pretty b-."

"SAM. I said no and I mean it! I am not allowing Sunny on that bike and that is the end of the conversation."

 

Sam huffed as the blond cyborg turned his back to him and continued sifting through the closet. They'd been going back and forth for around 20 minutes now.

"Raiden, she'll be completely safe with me. Do you not trust me?" At this, Raiden whipped his head around to glare at the brazilian man.

"This isn't about trust in you, Sam. It's the bike I don't trust."

Sam sighed and ran his fingers through his still damp hair. He'd taken a shower not too long ago and he hadn't put his hair up yet. He sat down on the edge of the bed the two men shared together and looked up at the cyborg.

"Jack. You know how Sunny feels about me. She got involved in the whole 'Desperado' situation and she knows what I did. What I did to you." He made a slight gesture to Raiden's arm, and the man simply gave a glance at the arm in question.

"What does that have to do with the bike, Sam?" Raiden had taken a gentler tone but it was easy to detect the irritation that was still there.

"It has a lot to do with the bike, Jack. Ever since I've waltzed into your lives, I've been wanting to make a good impression on her. I don't want her to see me as the man who hurt you and... nearly hurt her." 

It was true. When Armstrong ordered Sam into the badlands to stop Raiden from reaching the Solis space station, he could have easily taken care of the station too. It would have stopped Raiden either way, even if he wasn't expecting to be cut down in the desert. A part of him wondered if he would've hurt Sunny too, if he had the chance. The thought made him nauseous. 

"She doesn't think that about you, Sam. Sure, it took her a little bit to get used to you but that was it. You're overthinking this." The younger man tried to soothe him, taking a step towards him and placing a hand on his shoulder. Raiden was wearing his synthetic skin, which wasn't very common. He must have been having a bad day.

The Brazilian placed his hand on top of Raiden's but kept his gaze to the carpet floor.

"When I mentioned that I had a bike, she asked to see it. The way her face lit up... You just can't say no to it. In my head, I was thinking that I finally had something I could use to... bond with her." He gave a weak laugh and shook his head. "I don't have much other than that. Whenever she starts speaking that science crap it just sounds like static to me."

He opened his mouth to say something else but lost his train of thought as Raiden's fingers started trailing through his long hair. That was the signal that he had talked for too long and needed to take a moment to breathe. Raiden took another step closer, allowing Sam to lightly place his head against Raiden's stomach. He was wearing a shirt but Sam knew he was wearing his skin under that too. He could just faintly feel the cold surface of his cyborg body underneath but the skin was designed to adapt to room temperature, so he felt rather comfortable. He felt like a pillow he could sleep on forever. Raiden didn't wear the skin often so he took the time to savor the moment.

He didn't know how long they were stuck like that (thanks to Raiden's cyborg legs he could've probably stood there for days) before he heard a soft huff of what sounded like frustration.

"She has to always be wearing a helmet and you can't go too fast." Sam looked up at Raiden but Raiden simply placed a hand over his face to try and stop the smirk that he knew would be there.

"I'm serious, Sam. You go just one mile over the limit and I'll destroy the thing myself." 

The Brazilian man chuckled and lightly removed Raiden's hand from his face, tangling his fingers with his. He pressed a gentle kiss to the back of his hand while looking right into his eyes. He always loved how he could get Raiden to blush, the pink was easy to spot on his pale skin. 

"Thank you, _bonito menino_. Thank you for trusting me." Raiden smiled and ran his cool fingers through Sam's long hair.

"I told you, I already trust you." He leaned down to lightly kiss Sam's forehead and then stepped back. 

"It's almost 6, I better get dinner started. You can tell Sunny the good news." Raiden gave a little smile before walking out of the bedroom and down the hall. Sam took a short moment to admire him before getting up and following.

In the living room, Sunny was laying down on her stomach with Wolf resting beside her. As a robot, he didn't need sleep but his programming allowed him to simulate it. Well, his new programming. After Sunny had gotten ahold of him, he started doing more dog-like things. Like begging, which Raiden hated.

Sam's footsteps announced his presence and Sunny looked up from the notebook she was scribbling on. Looking closer, Sam could see various different formulas and what looked like math equations but he could barely comprehend it. 

"Hey there, Sunny girl. I was just talking to Raiden about something." He smiled as he took a seat and the younger girl sat up to listen better.

"Uh oh. Good or bad?" Sunny giggled and Sam glanced up to see Raiden in the little window where he could see into the kitchen area. Whether he was trying to hide it or not, he noticed a little grin on Raiden's face while he was preparing their food.

"You remember when I mentioned I had a motorcycle?" Sam tried to hold back a laugh once Sunny's smile dropped and her eyes lit up with awe and realization. Smart girl.

"We can?! Yes!" Sunny laughed with glee and jumped up on her feet, which roused Blade Wolf from his 'rest'. Sam leaned down to lightly rub behind the robot's ears, which Sunny had reprogrammed to add touch sensors so he could feel their affection, and he set his head back down.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go!" Sunny grabbed Sam's hand and tried to pull him off the sofa. He didn't move very much but it gave him a good laugh.

" _After_ dinner, Sunny. You need to eat first." Raiden's stern voice came from the kitchen and Sunny groaned and deflated slightly.

"Raaaiiideeen." 

"It's alright, my little _luz do sol._ The bike will still be there. Plus, I have to make sure you'll be safe enough before we go." Sam ruffled the girl's blond hair, which seemed to lift her spirits.

The little girl giggled and then threw her arms around Sam's neck, squeezing tightly. Sam tensed with surprise for a short moment but happily returned the gesture. He could see Raiden looking in from the small window into the living room, an affectionate smile on his face and a small look of _I told you so_.


End file.
